


Love in a Broken Place

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seductive Cor is my favorite Cor, Sexual Frustration, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: When Cor gets injured in a fight, Iris takes him to Jessica, who does more than heal him.





	1. Love in a Broken Place Part 1

Love in a Broken Place

Jessica Carey didn’t know what to make of Cor Leonis. He never talked much of his past or anything else for that matter. She knew he was about twenty-three years older than she was and that he was part of the old Crownsguard of Lucis, but that was pretty much it. She helped patch him up a few times after his run-ins with some daemons, but still he never spoke to her. Back when the world was normal, Jessica would have classified him as a dark and twisty person. She knew she couldn’t judge him but he never opened up to anyone or let anyone know what he was thinking. The only time he ever spoke was at the meetings with the other daemon hunters and that was for business stuff. 

“Hey, Jess,” said Iris, coming in with Cor, who looked pretty banged up, “Cor got himself hurt again.” 

The blonde woman sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Again, Cor?” she asked, giving him an arched eyebrow. 

The man huffed and rolled his eyes in irritation. He didn’t want to hear a lecture, it seemed. Instead, he sat down on the cot and waited for Jessica to fix him up for the umpteenth time. The woman sighed and shook her head as she began dabbing at his wounds with cleaning alcohol. Cor flinched because of the stinging but he didn’t shout at her like some of the others. Jessica knew he was called “Cor the Immortal” but he hated that moniker. It reminded him of the kings he failed to protect. 

As Jessica reached over to tie bandages around him, Cor noticed how the front of her loose shirt opened to reveal her white bra and ample cleavage. Cor’s primal side urged him to disengage her, take her to her room, and ravish her. Then, he mentally slapped himself for thinking such things. Maybe he had went so long not being with a woman and he was channeling his sexual frustration on the woman who was healing him. 

“Seriously, Cor,” said Jessica dryly, tying the gauze around his forearm, “you need to be more careful. You’re not twenty-five anymore.” 

He hummed in disinterest and gazed out the window at the permanent dark sky so he wouldn’t stare at her. He didn’t want to hear her comments about his injuries. He just wanted to be healed so he could go back and go on another hunting mission. When Jessica saw that he wasn’t listening, she decided to speak to Iris instead. 

“Iris, tell Cor that he needs to be more careful,” said the doctor to the younger woman.

“I try,” said the dark-haired girl, shrugging, “but he’s the most stubborn person on Eos. He refuses to believe that he’s flesh and blood too.” Iris’s eyes seemed to burn a hole into Cor’s head.

Jessica clicked her tongue and shook her head again in disapproval. “Honestly, it seems he’s fulfilling a suicide pact or something,” she said, ignoring the fact that the man in question was sitting right in front of her. 

“You know, he’s sitting right here,” said Cor coolly, his deep voice making his chest rumble.

Iris smiled at his typically snarky response and decided to head back to Cid’s to get some rest. “Well, I’m gonna go back to Cid’s to get some sleep,” she said, heading towards the door. “Jessica, I leave Cor in your capable hands.” 

“Alright,” replied Jessica, smiling, showing off the dimples that Cor secretly loved. “Get some good rest, Iris, and be careful. Gladio would kill me if he knew that his sister got hurt from daemons.” 

“Don’t worry about me,” said Iris, puffing out her chest in pride. “I can take care of myself. Cor taught me how.” 

“Seeing that he’s here with a lot of wounds makes me worry even more.” The dryness in Jessica’s voice was scathing. 

Iris giggled and walked out the door with a wave of her hand, leaving the two older people alone. As soon as she was gone, Jessica resumed in bandaging Cor’s wounds, even stitching up a nasty cut on his forehead, and noticed that he still didn’t flinch. Was he so distracted that he was immune to pain? Honestly, it concerned her. 

“Hey, Cor, you okay?” she asked gently, stooping to look into his bright blue eyes. “I was kidding about Iris’s training, you know that, right? You are a great trainer and an even greater fighter. They should call you ‘Cor the Destroyer’.” She said the last sentence with a bit of humor in her voice. 

Cor didn’t seem amused at her attempt of humor. “Better than ‘Cor the Immortal’,” he said in a scathing tone, sounding angry with himself. “I failed to protect my king and the Crown City from those bastards. I outlive those I’m meant to protect, even the new king. I should be the one dead, not King Regis.” 

Jessica was shocked that Cor was finally saying something, even if it was something horrible about himself. “Don’t say that,” she said, keeping her tone even. “Noctis may still be alive. Just because he disappeared into the Crystal doesn’t mean he’s dead. He might come back some day and bring light back to the world.” 

Cor shook his head. “You’re too positive, Jessica,” he grumbled, looking and sounding grumpy. 

“Well, excuse me for trying to be optimistic,” she retorted, tears gathering in her eyes. “If I don’t believe in a bright future, then I don’t have a reason for living. I choose to believe that everything will be alright someday. Even though the daemons killed my family, I’m still determined to be positive. Cor, I’m holding myself together with tape and glue. I know my pain can’t compare to yours but I’m trying to survive. I have to be positive or I will go insane.” After she finished her little rant, tears rolled down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered. 

Cor studied her with careful eyes. About two years ago when the darkness came, Jessica joined up with the daemon hunters when she was twenty-two years old, but she decided to be a medic instead of a fighter. She was in medical school when the dark days came and she had to fend for herself when the school was destroyed by daemons. She didn't even get to graduate because everything went to hell. She and her fellow students scattered and most went to live in Lestallum. She intended to go back to her hometown, which was now abandoned due to daemons, to find her family dying from wounds inflicted by monsters. She did everything she could to save them but their wounds were too extensive. After that, she packed up and joined with the daemon hunters, determined to save the lives of those who were damaged by daemons. She, like so many others, pretty much lost everything since the darkness came. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, softening his voice a bit. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

“It’s fine,” she said dismissively, dashing her tears with the back of her hand. “Besides, I can’t live in the past. I need to look forward or I won’t survive.” 

Cor actually envied her optimism. He wished he could have faith to know that everything would be alright, but he couldn’t take anything on faith. However, he did find her happiness and jokes charming, but he would never admit it. He knew there was more to her than her body, but he couldn’t help but notice it. She had pretty decent-sized breasts, a slender waist, and long legs. Her blond hair went down to her shoulder blades and her dark brown eyes were very expressive and twinkled whenever she smiled. She was a head shorter than he was, but most of the women in the hunting group were. He liked seeing her blush when she smiled or made a joke. She was extremely pale but that was because she, like so many others, had not seen the sun in a long time. She actually joked that if she were a shade whiter she’d be a ghost.

“You look very nice this evening,” he said quietly, trying to start a conversation. 

Jessica smiled again, showing off those cute dimples. “I’m wearing an old t-shirt and jeans, Cor,” she replied, trying not to laugh. “Is that your idea of flirting?” 

Cor’s cheeks filled with heat and he looked down at his knees, feeling totally embarrassed. “Gods, I’m an idiot,” he muttered under his breath. 

“It’s fine, Cor,” she said lightly, brushing off the discomfort. “I was only teasing you.” 

Cor got up from the cot and stood at his full height, towering over her. Jessica looked up at him, smiling, and patted him affectionately on the chest. When she was about to remove her hand, Cor covered it with his warm one, allowing her to feel his heartbeat. Now, it was Jessica’s turn to blush. What he did was a bit too intimate for her taste. 

“Cor…” Her soft voice trailed off and she looked everywhere but at him. 

He took that as an incentive and bent in to kiss her on the mouth. When he thought she would turn away, Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his. Cor placed his hand on the back of her head, feeling her soft blond hair, and pulled her in to close the gap between them. The taste of her was intoxicating and her scent was driving him wild. He wanted more—more of her warmth, more of her touch, and more of her kisses. However, when he felt how smooth her skin was, he remembered how young she was and pulled back, feeling ashamed. 

“Cor?” Jessica’s breathless voice was full of suspicion. “Why did you stop?” 

His blue eyes were sharp on her brown ones. “Dammit, Jessica,” he snapped, “I’m too old for you. I’m forty-seven years old. You’re twenty-four. You’re too young for me.” She could see the agony in his eyes, though. 

“I don’t care,” she said, giving him a glare. “I’m old enough to make my own decisions, and I want this.” 

Cor didn’t want to hear that. “But are you prepared for the consequences of your choices?” he demanded, his blue eyes looking like daggers. 

Jessica nodded, wanting to be with him. “Yes,” she replied, reaching out to touch his stern face with tender hands. “Yes.” 

Unable to take it anymore, Cor roughly pulled her to his chest and slammed his lips to hers. Jessica could feel that he was bruising her lips but she didn’t care. He may have been rougher than her previous lover but she wanted him. She wanted to make him forget his worries, even if it was just for a little while. She ran her hands through his short brown hair and pulled his head closer to hers to close the gap between them. After a few seconds of kissing, Cor began trailing kisses down her jawbone and neck, not stopping until he reached her collarbone. A soft moan came from her lips and it made him burn. 

He lifted his hand and gently stroked her face, feeling the soft, supple skin. His hand trailed down her neck and over her slim shoulders, feeling the bones protrude from the skin. She was naturally bony so it explained why she looked so thin and tiny. His hands slid down her shoulders, over her arms, and clasped her gentle hands in his calloused ones. He pulled back from her and gazed her flushed face, seeing the desire clouding her eyes. Her lips were slightly bruised and trembling in a way that made him want to kiss her again. However, his self-control won the war and he led Jessica out of the room and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. 

As soon as Cor shut the door, he turned the light on and observed Jessica. He noticed that she seemed fidgety and nervous, like she wasn’t sure what to do. He knew she wasn’t inexperienced. He heard her tell Iris about her days in college and how she met a guy she really liked, leading up to painful first-time sex. Jessica said that it was so painful and awkward that she shunned the thoughts of sex and dove into her work. Cor wanted to make her remember this night as the best of her life. 

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered in a husky tone, sounding like the marshal she knew he was. 

Swallowing deeply, Jessica started by pulling her jeans down and letting them gather at her ankles. She kicked them off and lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it over to the corner of the room. Carefully, she unclipped her bra with shaky hands and slid it off her body, revealing her pale orbs to him. They were full and perky, topped with a pink nipple on each orb, and absolutely hypnotizing. Taking a deep breath, Jessica pulled her panties down to reveal her dark blond curls to him, feeling a bit vulnerable. She hadn’t felt this self-conscious since having to change for gym classes in high school. What if she wasn’t hot enough for him? She knew she was moderately pretty but she was nothing like Cindy or Iris. They were beautiful and she felt rather plain next to them. 

“W-well?” she finally said, her voice soft and shaky with nerves.

Cor’s bright blue eyes darkened and he felt the crotch of his pants get tight. “You look gorgeous,” he said in a seductive purr of a voice—one Jessica had never heard before. “You look like an angel, untouchable, porcelain. I’m almost afraid to touch you. I don’t want you to break.” 

Jessica knew that sounded very sexy but she also knew that he didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted to protect her the way he couldn’t protect the Caelum kings. She felt pity for him. She wanted him to feel peace, even if it were only for one night. Plucking up the courage, she walked up to him and placed a consoling hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. 

“Cor,” she whispered lovingly, her eyes gentle. “You don’t need to be afraid to touch me. I won’t break and I won’t disappear. You can hold me if you want. I want you to.” 

Cor nodded, considering her words. “There’s one thing I want to do before we start,” he said, eyes roving her body as if trying to memorize it. “I want to touch your skin, to keep you etched in my mind. May I?” He gestured towards her, needing permission. 

“Of course,” she murmured, standing stock-still. 

Without saying a word, Cor reached out and touched her soft skin with his fingertips, noticing how young and supple her body felt under his touch. His hands were gentle, methodical, as if he was memorizing every curve and crevice of her form. The touch on her skin made her feel hot with desire. His fingers drifted over her nipples and her back arched involuntarily, breathing heavily with desire. He ignored her reaction and continued his touch down her stomach and moved up her back, caressing her shoulder blades. Then, he moved his touch to her legs and felt that they were smooth and strong. He guided her to her bed and sat her down before moving his touch to her inner legs. When his fingertips brushed the sensitive skin, she jolted, feeling that warmth in her stomach again. 

“Oh, dear,” he murmured, staring at the apex of her legs where her opening was. “You’re drenched.”

Jessica flushed, knowing it was impossible to deny it. She could feel the sheets getting wet and her inner legs started to get moist and sticky. She bowed her head, feeling shame for looking so vulnerable. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” said Cor, causing her to look up at him. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s natural for a woman to feel this way when she’s aroused.” 

Before Jessica could ask him to elaborate, Cor was on his knees and his face was an inch or two away from her opening. His warm breath hitting her wet entrance lit a fire within her. Suddenly, his lips were on her opening and he began licking and tasting her, careful to swipe every sensitive area. A loud moan came from her mouth and her hands dug into his hair. It was hard for her to grip Cor’s hair because he kept it very short so she had to grab the sheets.

Cor ate her out in a way that she’d never experienced before. Her body jolted in pleasure and her back arched under his skillful tongue. Jessica’s body surged and she fell onto her back, giving him better access. Cor devoured her, his tongue disappearing into her folds, and threatened to suffocate her in bliss. A shaky hand went to the back of his head and she dug her fingernails into his scalp. She cried out and tears of bliss ran down her cheeks as she felt her climax approaching like a tidal wave. 

“Cor!” she shouted, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. “Please! Oh, Six! It feels so good!” 

Cor smirked against her as he continued eating her, licking up every part of her wetness. Her hips began to tremble and heat filled her stomach. This was it, she realized. This was her orgasm coming. Her head fell back and she let out a scream so strident that it could have broken the windows. She released into his mouth, coating his lips and tongue with her benediction. He swallowed it up and licked up the remainders of her juices as she fell back trying to catch her breath. 

As soon as she was clean, Cor pulled back to look up at her to see if she was okay. Her face was bright red, tears were running down her cheeks, and her hair was a tangled mess. By the gods of Eos, she looked so beautiful! He wanted this mental picture in his mind for the rest of his life. He stood up and placed a hand on her damp cheek, wiping a tear away.

“Are you okay, Jess?” he asked gently, stroking some of her hair back from her face. 

“I-I’m fine,” she stammered, her lower jaw quivering. “T-that was incredible.” 

Cor smiled at the compliment. “Move to the middle of the bed,” he commanded softly. 

With shaking limbs, Jessica got up and moved a few feet to lay her head on the pillow. She watched as Cor stripped down, memorizing each line and muscle that came into view. He had some scars on his sinewy chest, which told the story of his past in Crownsguard, and her gaze lowered down to see he had abs. They weren’t as pronounced as Gladio’s but they were visible and it made her hot with desire. She looked at his strong arms, muscular from fighting and training, and wondered what it would feel like to wrapped in them. Finally, she watched as he took his boots and socks off and he pulled his pants down, revealing his black boxers. With a deep breath, he pulled his boxers down to reveal his hardened manhood and watched Jessica for her reaction. 

Jessica had a contemplative look on her face and her eyebrows rose. It made him a bit nervous that she wasn’t making any comments. Did she not like it?  
“Impressive,” she finally said, her voice a seductive purr. “I didn’t know you had that hiding under those pants. I just wonder how you run with that something that big between your legs.” 

Cor’s arousal piqued when he heard her comments and he knew he had to sink himself inside of her before he lost his mind. Gently, he opened her legs, settled between them, and bent down to capture her lips with his. He took his manhood and guided it into her warm cavern, sinking into her with a soft grunt. Jessica let out a keening noise and she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her legs wide to accommodate him. She rested her head on the pillow and nodded to give him the okay. 

He wasted no time to thrust into her, starting a steady rhythm that made her body surge against his, and he began slamming into her, showing her no mercy. Normally, he would have started out gentle but he was too overcome with lust and desire to slow his pace down. He let his senses guide him and listened to each cry she made to judge his performance. Every time she made a sound, he moved to improve his abilities to pleasure her. The sound of her cries only made him desire her even more. He wanted her to come around him. It may have been primal but it would do him so much pleasure if he made her come. 

Cor could feel her inner walls strangling his member in her tight heat and found it difficult for him to thrust deeply. He grunted with every thrust, keeping his pace harsh and brutal as he worked to get her to come. Jessica’s nails dug into his back and bit into his skin, but he refused to show that he felt it. They could patch up the scratches later. Right now, he just wanted her to feel the bliss of release. 

Cor lifted Jessica’s leg so it rested on his shoulder and used it as leverage to thrust deeper into her. She cried out, arching her back, and tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she felt her release coming. Cor’s thrusts grew a bit chaotic and she knew that he was close, but not as close as she was. Finally, it happened. Her back arched and her body stiffened as she let out a loud scream, her nails breaking the skin of Cor’s back. Her abdomen went very warm and her liquids drenched his member. 

“Cor!” she cried, still in the throes of ecstasy. “Cor! Please! Please! So good!” 

Cor smirked and he released her leg, letting it slide off his shoulder and lay boneless on the bed. Jessica whimpered as the last of her release made her tremble and she collapsed onto the bed, feeling spent. However, Cor wasn’t done yet. He gripped onto her tightly and kept thrusting into her to achieve his release. Her nerves were raw and her inner walls were still sensitive from releasing so it made it easier for her release again and again.

“Cor…” she wept, digging her fingers into the sheets. “I can’t anymore…I don’t know how much more I can take…” 

“I know, baby,” he said, his voice rough from desire and exertion. “I’m almost there.” 

“I’m gonna break!” she cried, her bottom lip quivering. 

“I’ll protect you,” he growled, stroking her blissed-out face. 

The big one finally came and she released it, sobbing and shaking. She scratched up Cor’s back some more and her body moved with his as she drenched his member again. Her back arched uncontrollably and tears of bliss ran down her cheeks, staining the pillow case of the pillow her head rested on. Cor held her tightly as she went through her orgasm and kissed her deeply to capture her cries of joy into his mouth. 

As she began to relax, Cor’s release came and he sprayed his hot seed into her, grunting and groaning her name. He held her in a protective embrace as she milked his release with a content sigh of joy. Cor groaned into her neck when he felt her hot inner walls take in his come with gusto. He felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his body relaxed when he finally finished his climax. 

“Gods, I love you, Jessica,” he moaned as he pulled out of her. 

He collapsed onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress, and tried to catch his breath. Weariness filled his every muscle and he closed his eyes. Jessica rolled over onto her side and snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. After a few minutes of listening to Cor breathing, Jessica smiled and was lulled to sleep by his gentle pulse. 

“I love you too, Cor,” she whispered just as she slipped into a wonderful slumber. 

…

The sound of the phone ringing roused Cor from his restful sleep and he dove for his pants to answer it. He pulled it out of his right pocket and saw that Gladio was calling. He had to answer or else the tatted man might think he died fighting daemons. He pressed the ‘talk’ button and placed the device to his ear.

“Gladio, what is it?” he asked quietly, trying not to wake Jessica up. 

“Where are you?” demanded Gladio, his worry manifesting in anger. “We’ve been trying to contact you for the past eight hours. We thought you died or something!” 

“Gladio, calm down,” said Cor, keeping his voice calm even though he was a bit annoyed by Gladio’s heckling. “I’m at Jessica Carey’s house. I’m fine.” 

“Why were you there for eight hours?” asked Gladio, sounding suspicious. 

Cor’s face went red. “That’s none of your business, Gladiolus,” he replied stiffly, hoping that he didn’t betray how flustered he was. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud chuckle on the other end. “So, you finally got some, eh?” asked Gladio and Cor could hear him smirking. “Did Jess give you some…sexual healing? That’s my kind of doctor.” The approval in Gladio’s tone was blatant and it got under Cor’s skin. He didn’t like the idea of anyone hitting on Jessica. 

“Gladio, don’t even think about it,” he growled, squeezing his phone. “If you even try hitting on Jess, I will do more that kick your ass.” With that, he hung up the phone and turned it off so he wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Just as he settled back down, he heard Jess hum in her sleep and she snuggled into him, holding him like he was a giant Moogle doll. 

“I don’t wanna get up,” she groaned, still half-asleep. “It’s warm in here. It’s a cocoon.” 

Cor smiled at her and held her gently, aimlessly stroking the soft skin of her bare back. Jess curled into him and slept like a cat curled up on its cushion. He loved the feel of her body against his, the feel of her soft breasts squished against his stomach, and the feel of her breathing on his chest. He looked at the clock on her bedside table and noticed it was about ten o’clock in the morning. No one could tell by the sun anymore so they had to rely on clocks. 

“Jess,” said Cor, kissing her on the head. “I have to get back to the hunting HQ. They’re expecting me.” 

“No…” she whined, sounding like a dog. “You’re warm. Stay.” 

Cor shook his head. “I’m sorry, Jess,” he said, stroking her hair, “but I have to go. I’ll come back tonight, if you want.” 

“Okay,” she mumbled, turning over so Cor could get out of the bed. 

Cor got out of the bed, bent down, and kissed Jessica on the lips before heading off to take a shower. 

…

As soon as Cor to the HQ, he was met by Gladio at the entrance and was questioned immediately. 

“So? How’d it go?” asked the large warrior, smirking in a knowing way. 

Cor glared at him. If looks could kill, Gladio would be eighty feet under. “That’s none of your business, Gladio,” he growled, eyes looking like glaciers. 

The smirk never left Gladio’s face. “So, it was good?” he continued his irritating game of 20 questions. 

“Shut up, Gladio,” he said menacingly. “I’m warning you.” 

“Alright, alright.” Gladio backed off. “Don’t get your pants in a wad. How is Jess, though? Is she doing well?” 

“Yeah,” he answered, walking into the HQ with Gladio. “She’s doing well. Why do you ask?” 

“I just hate that she’s alone.” Now, Gladio sounded like the older brother he was. “I mean, she’s lost her family and she can’t be a normal doctor. She probably had dreams of making a family, but now she, and everyone, has to put her dreams on hold until Noct comes back.” 

Cor nodded and wondered what life would be like when the darkness was over. He wondered where he would be. Would he be married with children? Would he still be alive to get married? Would it be with Jess? She was too young for him but he imagined a future where he could be with her and they would have kids. Maybe one day, but not anytime soon. First, they had to get rid the Izunia problem, then maybe he would consider the future. All he hoped for was that it would be a bright one.


	2. Love in a Broken Place Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back from a mission, Cor and Jessica have some time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little too much fun with this.

Jessica sat reading a book by lamp light, feeling totally calm and at peace. Today, no one came in with life-threatening injuries, just minor scrapes and cuts that needed stitches. She felt happy because no one was dead and she healed everyone that came in needing help. As she thought back, she slowly lost interest in her book and wondered how Cor was doing. It had been a few weeks since their romantic interlude and it made her worry about him even more. She loved him. She knew that much. He knew it too, but made no remarks on the matter. 

“Oh, well,” she sighed to herself, looking pensive. She marked her book and put it aside. “Maybe I can hit the hay early since no one is coming in for intensive care.” 

Just as she got up to go to bed, someone knocked on the front door, causing her to stop in her steps and turn. Heaving a sigh, she walked towards the door and opened it, revealing, much to her surprise, Cor. The first thing she noticed was that he didn’t look injured for once. He still had a faint scar from the stitches that she gave him a few weeks prior. The second thing she noticed was that he looked hungry but not for food. 

“Hey, Cor,” she said lightly, giving him a small smile. 

“Hello, Jessica,” he replied, stepping forward to close the gap between them. 

He gathered the woman into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Jess started in confusion, but she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Cor hooked his arms around her thighs and lifted her up, making them even in height. Jess placed her hands on Cor’s face, feeling his soft scruff under her fingers, and moaned into the kiss. She didn’t know how much she needed this until he kissed her. 

“Cor…” she gasped when his lips began trailing down her jawline. 

The man took that as an incentive to go on. He wrapped Jess up in a warm embrace and held her as he kissed down her neck and clavicle. She ran her fingers through Cor’s short brown hair and let out a hoarse moan at the feel of his lips on her soft, sensitive skin. She could smell his scent and feel the warmth of his sturdy, strong form against hers. With him so close to her, she could feel the contours of his body and the hardness that pressed against her belly. The fact that he could feel she wasn’t wearing a bra made him harden even more.

“Cor…” she said again, trying to get his attention as he continued kissing down to the top of the neckline of her shirt. “What happened?” 

Cor lifted his head and his piercing blue eyes bore into her soft brown eyes. “I needed to feel something,” he replied huskily, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I almost died and I need someone to hold on to.” 

Jess understood that. Sometimes, her patients didn’t always survive and they would die on the table. When that happened, she would withdraw from people and spend most of her nights alone, crying and eating ice cream while screaming sad love songs at the top of her lungs. Now that Cor was around, she could have someone to lean on, and he could lean on her if he needed to. In times like this, everyone needed to lean on someone, romantically or platonically. 

“It’s okay,” said Jess, stroking his hair. “Everything’s alright now.” 

“Not yet,” remarked Cor, kissing the side of her neck. “I need you, Jess.”

She could hear the desperation in his voice and see the longing in his blue eyes. It made her heart drop into her stomach. She could barely breathe because how intense her need for him was. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, his lips still attached to hers. She found herself being placed on her bed and Cor covered her form with his, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her legs around Cor’s waist and grinded up against him, rubbing her pelvis against his. She let out a pleasured whimper and Cor let out a groan at feeling the friction. 

“Cor…” she whimpered against his lips. “Please…” 

Cor smirked at the sound of her begging, knowing he got her right where he wanted her, and kissed her neck, his scruff brushing her soft skin. He knew there would be marks when he was done with her but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he wanted was to claim her in every way possible, to mark her as his, to show everyone who she belonged to. These dark thoughts surprised Cor because he never thought of women in that way. Jess was her own woman but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to claim her as his. 

“Mine…” he growled against her skin, his breath making goosebumps rise on her body. 

“Yours,” she breathed, threading her fingers through his short hair. “Always yours…” 

Her reply made him feel animalistic glee and he decided to repay her by suckling her neck, marking the soft ivory skin with red welts. Jess let out cries and whimpers that fed to Cor’s fire and he knew he wanted to claim her now. He ran his hands up her sides, pulling the shirt up to reveal her slim waist and stomach, and carried her into the bedroom. Cor placed her on the bed and kissed down the length of her body. 

“Cor,” she gasped when his lips brushed the swell of her breasts. “Please…” 

Her begging was music to his ears. “Please, what, darling?” he asked in a smoke-roughened voice even though he never smoked in his life. 

“Claim me,” she begged, digging her fingers into the comforter of her bed. “Undress me please. I need you.” 

He didn’t need any more convincing. Cor pulled the shirt off over her head and threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it went. Once her upper torso was bared, he went to work on kissing down her collarbone and nibbled at the sensitive skin of her breasts, kissing and suckling at her nipples. Jess was in pure ecstasy. Her head was in a whirl and her body came alive under his touches and kisses. Oh, gods, it felt so good! She didn’t realize how much she missed this until now. 

“Cor…” she breathed as his lips trailed down her stomach. “Stop messing around and finish undressing me.”

Cor smirked again, biting back a laugh. She was certainly impatient when she was turned on. It gave him pride that he was the one that wound her up. 

“All in good time, sweetheart,” he purred against her flat abdomen. 

“I hate you, Cor…” she whined, grinding up against him to create some friction. 

“No, you don’t,” he retorted, giving her a smug look. 

Jess glared at him and it made her dark brown eyes appear dangerous. He gave her a bemused look and she took advantage of that by using all of her strength to flip them so she was on top of him. She put all of her weight into her hips to keep him down but she knew that wouldn’t be enough. She had to think fast so she started by kissing down his neck and clavicle, pulling at his shirt. Cor eagerly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the corner of the room, anticipating her next move. 

She kissed down his chest, stomach, and abdomen, making him uncomfortably hard, and stopped at the waist band of his pants. With gentle, methodical hands, Jess unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tugging them and his boxers down enough to reveal his hardened member. It was red and weeping at the head, begging for her to take care of it. She got a fiendish idea that made her smirk and Cor swallowed hard in discomfort. What was that minx planning? 

With a little chuckle, Jess took his member in her hand and leaned forward to bestow little kisses on it, making Cor gasp and arch with want. That was just the reaction she wanted from him. Encouraged by that, she took him into her mouth and let her hot, slick tongue run along the sensitive underside of his member. Cor let out a loud groan and did all he could to restrain himself from slamming into her mouth and gagging her. What surprised him was that she didn’t gag too much on his member despite not being used to it. 

“Jess,” he breathed, unable to resist what the feel of her mouth was doing to him. “You don’t have to—Ah!” He broke off when she began going down on him, licking and sucking it with fervor. 

When Cor looked down at her, he saw her staring back at him with wide, innocent brown eyes and it drove him crazy. She wasn’t innocent. Why was she trying to torture him? It got worse when her teeth lightly scraped the underside. He shivered and let out a moan, placing his hand on the back of her head. He didn’t know what she was doing to him but he liked it. 

As his release began to surface, he took her head in his hands and slammed it onto his throbbing crotch, moaning and growling in bliss. In the back of his mind, he felt awful for being so rough with her but he noticed that her sucking got even more intense, like she enjoyed this. His glazed eyes landed on her and noticed that the corners of her mouth were trying to turn up in a smile. That confirmed his suspicions that she was enjoying this. 

Before he could linger on the thought, his mind was wiped clean and his body seized up with pleasure. His back arched and he let out a throaty moan, releasing into the hot confines of her mouth. He intended it for her mouth alone but he couldn’t hold it back. Her tongue was so lubricated and nice that he came in loads, making him growl and curse in desire. Jess took it in stride, though, and swallowed up all he had to offer. A lot of it escaped her mouth and dribbled down her face, making her look like a lustful whore. 

“Oh, gods…” he groaned after he finally came down from his high. He realized his orgasm lasted for thirty seconds but he wasn’t done yet. 

As soon as Jess detached her mouth from his member, he flipped them so she was on her back and decided to repay her for that little gift she gave him. She tried to ask him what he was doing but got no response as he pulled down her pants and panties, shucking them to the floor. His glazed steel-blue eyes honed in on her drenched, throbbing core and he unconsciously licked his lips. A smirk grew on his face and lowered his face down to latch onto her clit with a feral growl. Jess let out a sighing moan and it was difficult to keep her eyes open once she felt the delicious sensation of Cor’s tongue massaging her sensitive clit with a rough passion. To make matters worse, he decided to press two fingers into her opening and create more juices. Jess let out a weak mewl and grasped at the comforter because she didn’t know what else to grab, bucking her hips against his mouth. 

“Cor!” she cried out, one hand wrapping around the back of his head and gripping his shorn hair as he ate her out with intense enthusiasm. He glanced up at her with lust-darkened blue eyes and gently nibbled on her clit before sucking it roughly. Jess let out a scream at the feel of the rough stimulation he inflicted on her. He’d never been this rough before. He always held back so he wouldn’t hurt her on accident. 

By the gods, she could get used to unrestrained Cor. It was her favorite Cor. 

It only took her a few seconds for her release into his mouth. She let out a loud cry and her body tensed up, coating his lips and tongue with her benediction. Of all the times they made love, she had never come this hard before. White spots danced across her vision and her hips bucked up into his mouth on their own while in the throes of ecstasy. Cor slurped her up, making obscene noises while doing so, and swallowed her all down before pulling back to rid himself of the rest of his clothing. 

Cor stripped down starting with his boots and socks. Then, he pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his lovely, masculine body to her. She could feel the testosterone oozing from him and it heightened her arousal. When she looked down at his member, she saw that it was red and very hard. He was very turned on. The pre-come that leaked from the tip was evidence of that. His form hovered over hers and he slammed into her without any warning other than the hungry look in his eyes. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his as he bucked into her so hard and fast that the bed started quaking from the impact.

Jess moaned and praised Cor’s name to the heavens as he had his way with her. Before she could comprehend it, he wrapped a hand around her throat, making her elicit a shocked gasp, and he leaned forward to capture her lips in a harsh, rough kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips, giving him further access to her special area, and let out a soft moan. 

“Look at you,” he growled, placing his lips next to her ear. “You’re so wet and needy like a bitch in heat. You like being treated like a common whore, don’t you? You’re gushing around me. Oh, gods, you’re so tight. You’re mine. Say it.” His already harsh pace increased even more and it made Jess’s body surge, causing her breasts to move in a hypnotizing way. 

“I’m yours…” she whimpered, clawing into his back in erotic need. 

“Who do you belong to?” asked Cor in a husky voice as he kissed her neck and jawbone. 

“You, Cor,” she gasped, letting out a loud moan when he hit that magic spot that made shockwaves of pleasure go through her body. “I belong to you.” 

“Good girl,” he replied, pumping into her in a rougher fashion. 

Jess threw her head back against the pillow and arched up into his thrusts, sobbing and whimpering incoherently as both pain and pleasure engulfed her very being. He was being incredibly rough, so much so that she wasn’t certain she would be able to walk after he was done with her. Oddly enough, she didn’t mind that. She was more than happy to encourage him to mess her up in a way she wouldn’t forget. She encouraged him to let his anger and relief out in his amorous assaults. 

“I’m gonna come…” she managed to whimper out, feeling her lower body tingle as an impending warning for an intense orgasm. Cor roughly bit down on her neck, causing her to let out a cry of mingled pain and pleasure, as he practically jack-hammered into her. 

“What’s holding you back?” he asked in a trembling voice, sounding very close to releasing himself. 

With that being said, Jess felt her inner walls clamp down upon his hardness and her mouth opened as a loud scream wrenched its way out of her throat. She let out gasps and moans of pleasure as she rode out the intense waves of her orgasm, wrapping herself around his strong body. This orgasm was even more intense than the last one. Her head was in orbit and stars exploded across her eyes, causing white spots to dance across her vision. She knew she was screaming because her throat felt raw and pained as she drenched his member with her juices. Upon feeling those hot juices soaking his member, Cor grunted loudly as he came inside of her, his thrusts becoming more languid and less intense, and he trailed his hands up and down her torso, his touch loving and gentle. 

Her Cor was back, she noticed. Gone was the angry, desperate Cor and in its place was the gentle, loving Cor that she always knew. He bestowed soft kisses along her neck and shoulders, soothing the area where he bit her. She let out a weak moan as she sat up, feeling her muscles scream out in protest, and ran a shaky hand through her tangled, sweaty hair. She took in his appearance and noticed that he was flushed and sweaty. She noticed that his face still held the evidence of her arousal in his scruff and her face went an even darker red. 

“Um,” she said uncertainly, trailing off when she didn’t know what else to say. 

Cor’s attention was drawn back to her and she could see the guilt in his blue eyes. With a gentle expression on her face, she gestured at him with a crook of her finger. He moved back over to her and she kissed him on the lips gently, cupping his face with her soft hands. With her touch, she soothed the worry from his face. 

“It’s okay, Cor,” she whispered once they broke apart. “I’m absolutely fine.” 

“No, you’re not,” he argued, turning away from her so she couldn’t see the tears welling up in his eyes. “There’s no excuse or justification for what I did to you. I shouldn’t have taken out my stress and anger on you. What’s wrong with me?” 

“Cor, look at me,” she ordered gently, trying to coax his head so he could face her. “Look at me.” When he finally did, she could see his blue eyes swimming with tears and it broke her heart. “I’m alright, really. I would have said something if it hurt. To be honest, I liked seeing you lose control.” She gave him a small smile to show that she meant what she said. “I love you.” 

Cor finally gave her a soft smile and she leaned forward to give him a hug, stroking the back of his head. He held her in a gentle yet secure embrace and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Once he was calmed down enough, they both got under the covers and snuggled up to each other. Jess rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat with a content smile on her face. 

“I love you,” whispered Cor, stroking her face with his fingertips. “Don’t ever leave me. I can’t lose you too. I’ve lost everything once and I won’t let it happen again. I’ve lost my king and best friend, my brothers-in-arms, and my home. If I lost you, I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“Hey,” said Jess, moving her head so her chin was resting on his chest and she was looking at him. “You won’t lose me. No matter what happens, I will stay alive. We live in a dangerous world now, but that won’t stop me from being with you. Not now, not ever. I won’t die in your arms. Maybe someday but not today.” She soothed the stress from his face with a loving touch and he gave her soft smile before kissing her on the forehead. She re-positioned her head so it laid back down on his chest, closing her eyes. 

The weariness won out and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, lounging in the warmth and love of each other. Cor felt better knowing that he would always be with her. His love for her would be what drove him to come back to her. Nothing would keep them apart, not death or anything else for that matter. They were meant to be. The fates brought them together and they would stay that way. Forever and ever.


	3. Love in a Broken Place Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new development changes Cor and Jessica's relationship, but they don't know if it's good or bad yet.

Love in a Broken Place Part 3

Jessica sat, criss-crossed, on her bed holding a pregnancy tester in her hands. The little pink plus sign confirmed what she already feared. She knew something was wrong with her a few weeks ago when she started vomiting in the mornings. At first, she thought it was a bug she caught from one of her patients, who was sick from the stomach flu and needed intravenous fluids. She always washed her hands and made sure she changed her gloves when dealing with the patient, like how she was trained to when someone came in violently ill. Also, her stomach bug lasted too long for it to be known as a stomach bug. 

She knew exactly how it happened, though, even if she wasn’t a doctor. She kept having unprotected sex with Cor, who was her older lover, and it resulted in a baby. Honestly, she was more surprised that it didn’t happen sooner. Maybe it was because Cor was getting older in years and his swimmers weren’t as strong as they were when he was in his earlier years. Nevertheless, he got her pregnant and she was totally afraid on how he’d react. She wasn’t even sure that she even wanted a baby because she knew she’d be an awful mother for bringing her child into the dark world. 

But, then she thought of how that beautiful child would look just like Cor and it made her smile in spite of herself. She knew she couldn’t abort the baby. She already loved the idea of it looking like its father. Maybe it would have his eyes and her hair. A blonde-haired, blue eyed angel face filled her mind and she felt incredibly emotional. She made the decision then and there. Even if Cor wouldn’t want it, she would take care of the baby herself. It wouldn’t be the best thing in the world for the child to have a single parent, but nothing in the world was the best anymore. 

Taking a deep breath, Jess got up and placed the pregnancy tester in a drawer to hold onto it. She had to get dressed to go in to the hospital. She also needed to check on Eleanor Stevens, Gladio’s fiancée. Her leg was due for a prosthetic any day now and the couple needed the green light to go through with it. Jess could worry about the pregnancy and Cor later. She had patients and couldn’t abandon them now. It may have been dangerous to form attachments to her patients, but everyone needed friends, even doctors. Smiling to herself, she tied her long blonde hair back in a ponytail and walked outside to drive to work. 

…

Jess sighed as she got out of her second surgery of that day. It was a daemon hunter and he broke his leg. The doctors had to set his bones, so it would mend easier. If the leg’s bones healed the wrong way, they’d have to re-break it and set it. They decided to just do it before the bones healed wrong, so the man could heal. He actually insisted on it because he didn’t want to stay off the field long. While Jess understood their devotion to bringing the light back, the hunters were so reckless and always getting hurt. It irritated her to no end that they wouldn’t rest and let themselves heal. 

“Well, Miles can’t go back on the field for at least a week,” said Mark, her colleague. “Though, knowing those daemon hunters, he’ll probably be kicking and screaming the whole time.” 

Jess snorted in laughter as they walked down the hall to go see their next patient. “They’re incorrigible,” she chuckled, shaking her head. “It’s amazing a lot of them are still alive because how reckless and stupid they are. I mean, don’t get me wrong, they are brave and fearless, but they are being stupid out there. They need to start thinking before acting or they’ll get themselves killed.” 

“Has Cor been doing stupid things again?” asked Mark, assuming that Jess was worried about her lover. 

“Not yet,” replied Jess dryly, shaking her head once more. “That man is too damn stubborn. He thinks he’s invincible.” She got so agitated that she started talking with her hands.

“Well, he is nicknamed The Immortal for a reason,” remarked Mark, reminding her of how Cor was a fighter in the first place. “He knows what he’s doing out there. Since he has you, he’ll have a reason to fight to come back.” 

“Two reasons actually,” said Jess, barely concealing her smile. “I’m pregnant.” 

Her co-worker’s eyes widened comically and he engulfed her in a hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in excitement. Jess let out a high-pitched giggle and he set her down, glowing at her. 

“Congratulations, Jess,” he said breathlessly, smiling at her brightly. “Does Cor know yet?” 

Jess’s smile dampened a bit. “Not yet,” she answered, nibbling her bottom lip nervously. “He’s hasn’t come back yet.” 

“Well, you better tell him before your belly becomes too big,” remarked Mark, patting her on the shoulder. “Listen, even if it doesn’t work out, Mary and I will be here for you.” Mary was Mark’s wife and she was great woman. She was unflappable and level-headed, someone Mark needed in his hectic life at the hospital. 

“Thanks, Mark,” said Jess, giving him a genuine smile. “Really. You’re a good friend.” 

Mark seemed to puff up at the compliment. “Well, we should go to our next patient,” he said in a somewhat stuffy voice, which made her chuckle. “He or she is probably wondering where we are.” 

“Yeah.” Jess just remembered they had more patients. “We can talk about the baby thing later.” 

With that said, the two doctors walked into the next room to work on their next patient. 

…

Jess let out a huge sigh when she finally made it home. It felt like her day lasted forever. All she wanted to do was sleep but then she noticed that Cor’s jacket was resting on her dining room table. Her heart leapt in excitement and she felt energized when she realized that he was back. Peeling off her doctor’s coat, she walked into her room and saw that there were some candles lit in the room. In the middle of the bed, naked as the day he was born, was Cor and he had a seductive look on his face. Jess’s throat went dry when she saw how unbelievably sexy he looked. 

Despite pushing fifty, his body was primed and sexy as it was when he was in his thirties. She never got tired seeing him naked. His member was hardened and ready for her attention. From the look of it, he got himself ready. The thought of him touching himself was totally hot. Just imaging him stroking himself to hardness and arching his back with each movement made her crotch hot and pulse with need. Without taking her eyes off him, she stripped down until she was equally naked. She hoped that her belly didn’t look too different because she wanted to tell him that she was pregnant, not show him. 

“Welcome home, baby,” he said in a seductive purr of a voice. 

“That’s my line,” she chuckled, walking over to him. She swayed her hips in an exaggerated fashion to make herself look sexy. “When did you get here?” 

“About an hour before you did,” he replied, smirking as she straddled his hips. He could feel the hot moisture of her opening hovering over his member and it made him rock hard. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, baby?” 

Jess mirrored his smirk and guided herself down onto his member. She let out a hiss of pleasure when she felt his hot erection stretch her inner walls. It had been some time since they have engaged in sexual relations. Her heart started racing with anticipation and her blood boiled with need. A pleasure-filled sigh came from her as she realized that she was more sensitive than she was before. Being pregnant probably made her more receptive because she was gushing with wetness. Oh, gods, just sitting there made her almost cum. 

A dark, seductive chuckle came from Cor and she noticed his steel-blue eyes were dark with lust. “You must have missed me, huh, baby?” he said in a throaty voice, placing his hands on her hips and caressing up and down her sides. “I can feel you gushing around me and, gods, you’re so tight!” 

Jess keened once more and couldn’t stop herself. As soon as he said those last words, her hips began moving on their own accord. She let out pleasure-filled cries and moans as she impaled herself on his long, thick cock. The head of his member was brushing that sensitive spot with ease and it nearly ended her right then and there. She huffed once in irritation because the sensitivity made her finish before she even started. She just wanted to go at him without finishing too early, like how they used to. 

Cor must have noticed something off, because he gazed up at her. “What’s wrong, Jess?” he asked, his voice still throaty from his own pleasure. “You seem frustrated.” 

In the midst of her own breathless bliss, she tried to tell him the problem without mentioning her pregnancy. “I’m too sensitive,” she gasped out, her bottom lip trembling as she continued riding him. “It’s been a while. I’m probably losing my stamina.” 

Cor gave her a sly smirk. “We can always…train you again,” he said playfully, giving her rump a teasing slap. 

Jess let out a small squeak at his slap and tried to glare at him but failed when he started laughing. Unable to help herself, she bent down at the waist to kiss him on the lips. Kissing him was something she missed when he was gone. As soon as her lips crashed to his, their kiss was as explosive as their coupling was and it seemed to encourage Jess to keep riding herself to completion. Her body burned and her heart beat in time with her pulsing womanhood, making her upper torso and head fly back as she let out moans and cries of pleasure. 

As her head started to enter subspace, she barely had any control over herself. Her hips moved faster and faster that Cor’s blissed-out eyes could barely see her breasts jiggling with each flourish. He dug his blunt fingernails into her hips as he felt himself getting close to climax. The moans and groans that fell from his lips intoxicated Jess. She could barely focus because how hot he sounded. He was so sexy and insanely hot that it took Jess’s breath away. A smile graced her lips when she saw that his face was full of wonder and completion when he came deep inside of her. 

The release came out in hot spurts, filling her up as she continued riding herself to her own climax. It wasn’t long until she felt her climax come barreling like a runaway train. The onslaught almost wrecked her as her head lolled back and screams came from her throat as she drenched him with her release. She gripped his shoulders hard and trembled violently as she added her own juices to his messy release. Cor elicited a sexy moan as he felt her warm juices coat his member and he smiled in bliss. 

Despite being totally oblivious to the world around her, Jess noticed that Cor looked younger when he smiled. He looked so carefree and content when he smiled like that. She realized that he probably didn’t smile the whole time he was gone so it was an honor to see him so loose and happy with her. With that beautiful smile on his face, he reached up and stroked her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. Jess returned the smile as she began to descend from her high and touched his cheek with her gentle fingertips. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his tone serious with honesty. The sincerity of his words made her heart feel full and tears welled up on their own accord. 

“I love you too,” she replied, trying to keep her voice from trembling. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” he asked gently, wiping away a tear that escaped. “Did I hurt you?” 

Jess shook her head at her own foolishness and chuckled. “It’s just—I’m so happy to have you back,” she answered in a voice husky with emotion. “I can’t stand the thought of you hurt on the field.” She felt her emotions come to the surface and bowed her head to hide the tears that ran down her cheeks. 

Cor’s smile softened and he flipped them so she was lying on her back and he was on top of her. With their bodies molded together, it was easy for him to embrace her and touch her in intimate ways that made her heart skip a beat. He ran a hand down her curves and dipped his fingers against her opening where they were still connected. He bent down and began lavishing kisses on her willing, pliant body, relishing in her little cries and mewls of joy. 

“I know it’s hard,” he murmured against her neck, his breath tickling her skin. “It’s not easy for me to be away from you either, but I have to do it. I promised the king. You know that.” 

“Did he know that you would have a worrisome, wanton lover who would anxiously wait for you?” she asked teasingly, stroking his cheek and scruff. 

Cor laughed at that, but his laugh was a bit shaky from his member still being engulfed in her heat. “Probably not,” he replied honestly, his free hand reaching up to stroke her hair. “Then again, he did nag me about not being married. He kept pestering me to get married and have children, so they could be friends with Noctis. Unfortunately, none of the women ever caught my eye. All the women the king introduced me to were vain, prideful people who only appreciated my looks and status. It’s not until you lose everything when you find out who is really there for you and who loves you.” 

Jess agreed with him whole-heartedly. “You certainly do find out who your friends are,” she remarked, nodding slowly. “Now, let’s stop talking. It’s getting too serious.” 

Cor nodded and then started to work his magic on her. An experienced man in the art of sex, he thrusted into her and rubbed her opening at the same time to enhance and prolong her pleasure. Fireworks seemed to go off in Jess’s body and she could barely keep herself from unraveling under his amorous assaults. He kissed her neck and shoulder and could feel the warmth of her skin shuddering under his lips. Gods, she was such a beautiful woman! 

Cor surged into her again and held her as he began to feel his release approaching. The little sounds and moans that came from Jess’s lips gave him the incentive to make her release until she forgot everything but him. He used his free hand to run his fingers through her tangled blonde hair and tilted her head up to kiss her on the lips. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, moaning and crying out against his lips. Cor let out a murmur of contentment and continued moving inside of her until she hit her high again. 

Jess broke off the kiss to throw her head back and cry out in pleasure. Cor watched her with blissed-out eyes and noticed how responsive and sensitive she was to his attentions. Gods, he loved holding this woman in his arms. She was the most breathtaking woman he had ever had. He kissed her neck and throat as her hot, slick muscles squeezed him and encouraged him to release his seed deep inside of her. Just as she was coming down from her high, he reached his climax and came inside of her with deep growl. A small moan left her lips when she felt his hot bursts of cum and she smiled blissfully, milking him for all he was worth. 

When he finally was finished, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, skin on skin. She rested her head on his chest and traced his muscles with her fingertips, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart. In turn, Cor ran a hand up and down her back, feeling the soft skin under his touch, and sighed contently. He was finally home. This was the home he longed for and he found it with her. 

“Cor…” came Jess’s quiet voice out of the silence. “I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it, baby?” he asked in a weary voice, snuggling up next to her. 

“I’m pregnant,” she replied, letting the words fall out of her mouth. “I’m expecting your baby—our baby.” 

It took Cor a few seconds to react and he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her deeply. He ran his hands through her tangled hair and worshiped her skin with his hands. He suspected that something was up. He noticed how she was glowing. It was the pregnancy glow. She looked so beautiful, so healthy, so fertile. Her soft skin felt like silk beneath his hands and he couldn’t help but adore her. He ended up kissing down the length of her body and not stopping until he came face to face with her entrance. He took the opportunity to lavish her still-sensitive opening with kisses and licks. 

Jess’s beautiful body unraveled under his amorous care and she let out a low whine, bucking her hips against him. Cor grinned and continued eating her out with gusto. He loved tasting and touching her. He used his fingers to gently to flick at her opening and increase the pressure in her belly. It wasn’t long until Jess coated his tongue with her benediction. She let out a blissful cry and seized against him, shuddering and bucking. After licking up her juices, he pulled back to look at her face and saw that her cheeks were stained with tears of bliss. 

“Cor…” she whispered, trying to reach down to wrap a hand around his hardened member. 

He batted her hand aside and rolled them, so she was straddling his hips. As he looked up at her, he noticed that she looked like a goddess of fertility. Her breasts were growing larger as her stomach softened with the development of the child. She smiled down at him and slid down on him, gasping as his hardened member stroked her sensitive inner walls. Cor let out a soft moan as he felt her slick inner muscles hugging him. It didn’t long for her adjust to him. She started her spirited ride on him and controlled the speed she wanted to go at. 

Fortunately for both of them, she decided to go fast. It was apparent that she wanted to reach climax again, just like Cor did. The two held onto each other and moaned at the shared sensations they felt. Her small, pliant body aroused Cor more than anything. He didn’t know why the knowledge of her being pregnant aroused him so much, but he’d worry about it later. His calloused hands were gentle as he ran them over her skin, making her moan out, and smiled when he felt her shudder around him. He rested his hands on her hips and guided her up and down. Jess threw her head back and cried out, feeling her orgasm coming. 

“Cor!” she screamed, gripping onto his shoulders. “Oh, gods! Please!” 

Cor smirked and thrusted up from underneath her, feeling her clench around his member. She finally came with a scream and fell on top of him, boneless. Cor wasn’t far behind. He continued bucking into her until he came deep inside of her, coating her walls with his release, and kissed the side of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her back. Jess nuzzled into his neck and smiled contently. He stroked her hair and brushed it back from her sweat-dampened brow, kissing her on the forehead. 

“I love you, beautiful,” he murmured as he slowly eased his softened member out of her. 

“I love you too, my lion,” she replied sleepily, snuggling against him. 

Cor gently rolled them so they were laying their sides, facing each other, and watched as she fell asleep, stroking her soft cheek. He pulled the blanket over them and fell asleep, holding the woman he loved more than life. 

…

Upon waking up, Cor saw that Jess turned on her other side, her back to him, and smiled as he watched her sleep. She looked so happy and carefree in her sleep. He hoped that she was dreaming of good things. He stroked some hair back from her face and could feel her breathing. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand on her stomach, as if trying to connect with the baby in there. He nuzzled against her shoulder, bestowing a kiss on it, and just experienced her. They rarely every got to stay and snuggle in bed. It was a nice thing. 

“Cor,” she said softly, and he knew she was awake. “Stop kissing my shoulder. I’m tryna sleep…” 

Cor tried not to laugh at how childish she sounded. Her brain wasn’t fully connected when she was just waking up. “I’m sorry, Jess,” he chuckled softly. “You just look so delectable that I can’t help myself.” 

“Mmm…” she murmured, snuggling back against him. “You’re warm… You staying?” 

“Yes,” he replied, running a hand up and down her stomach. “We should talk about the baby, though.” 

“What about it?” she mumbled, still half-asleep. 

“Call me old-fashioned, but my baby isn’t going to be a bastard child,” he said quietly, kissing her neck and shoulder. “We’re going to get married.” 

“Okay…” she agreed, falling back asleep. “I’ll book a church in a few days.” Those were her last words before drifting off.

Cor laughed quietly and allowed her fall back to sleep. He wasn’t needed right now, so he was intent to spend every moment with her. 

…

The sound of the shower running roused Jess and she sat up, keeping the sheet over her chest for modesty’s sake. Soon, the water shut off and out stepped Cor with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was bit mussed from towel-drying it and he smelled delightful. He felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her. The smile that was on his face was one that many people, aside from her, have never seen. She felt privileged to be able to see that beautiful smile. 

“Did you mean when you said you’d marry me?” asked Cor as he got dressed.

“Of course,” replied Jess whole-heartedly with a nod. “I’ve been wanting to for a long time. We just never had the time to discuss really anything.” A smile spread on her face as she tried not to laugh. “But, are you sure you wanna marry me? I mean, a kid is a lifetime commitment and I don’t want you to feel tied down.” With those words said, she frowned in a serious manner. 

Fully dressed, Cor walked over to the bed and placed his hands on either side of her face, bending down to kiss her. “Of course I do,” he said softly, love filling his blue eyes. “I love you, Jessica. I love our child. We will be a family.” 

Tears of joy filled Jess’s eyes and she tried to hide it, but Cor felt the drops on his fingers. “I’m sorry,” she squeaked out, wiping her eyes. “I cry whenever I’m emotional.” 

“Why are you emotional?” asked Cor, trying not to laugh. 

“Because I’m so happy,” she continued, dashing her tears. “I always just wanted to be with you and now we are. It’s just so wonderful.” 

Cor chuckled and kissed her again, stroking her tangled hair. “I know,” he replied lovingly, holding her close. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” she managed to say without squeaking, clinging to him as she would never let go. 

Cor chuckled once more in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that all the hell he went through in life led him to here. He was in the arms of the woman he loved and he couldn’t wait to start a new life with her. It was a life he couldn’t wait to be a part of, and he wouldn’t waste a moment of it. He wouldn’t miss a thing. He was a warrior and he would fight his way back to his family. No matter what. Whatever the cost. For love, for family, for his king, he would continue living and fight death, just as he always had. Now, the Immortal had two more reasons to live and he wouldn’t back down. Never.


End file.
